Stacie Conrad’s Soulmate
by GeekGirl10120
Summary: A series of Steca soulmate AU’s. Send me any prompts that you want and ill try and include them.
1. Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Summary : Stacie Conrad is hoping that her soulmate - the nickname tattooed on her wrist - is either a British or a Musician or maybe even both. (Soulmate AU. The soulmates chosen nickname appears in their own handwriting on the wrist of their soulmate.)

-o0o-

Stacie's always had a type - one thing you should know about Stacie. For as long as she can remember it's always been British or Musicians or British Musicians - which practically melt her - and when she moved to Los Angeles she realised that there are a lot more Musicians than there were in Atlanta, where she used to live. Another thing that you should know about Stacie is that she loves sex. Thats all all of these people are to her. Sex. She doesn't like relationships but only because she's waiting to find her soulmate. The name tattooed on her wrist since her 16th birthday, taunting her. She has yet to find them and she's almost 25. She's hoping to find them before she turns that age. And hers is more confusing because the nickname tattooed onto her wrist could be for a female or male. She wishes she could've had something like her best-friends had. 'Bree' and 'Chlo'. How easy. They found each other in high school and have been together ever since. Stacie's name - 'Bec' - could as easily be for Rebeca or Beca as it could be for Beckett or Beck. And considering that Stacie has slept with both male and female, it makes it all that harder to find him. Or is it a her? So she sleeps with anyone for now and hopes that she finds her soulmate soon.

-o0o-

She still hasn't found them and her birthday is next Friday. Today is Saturday. She has less than a week to find whoever 'Bec' is.

-o0o-

She walking through the grocery store the next day when she bumps - literately bumps - into them. The woman - Stacie notes - walks straight into Stacie and they both drop all the items in their hands to the floor.

"Shit." The British voice says. Stacie looks up to see who apologised.

It's a brunette about 5" 5' - the same height as her - with the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen. Stacie can't help but look into them for a moment.

"Umm...are you alright?" The voice speaks snapping Stacie back to the present.

"What? Yes, yes. I'm fine. Sorry." Stacie says.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. And you are?" Beca says. She holds out her right hand for Stacie to shake, Stacie looks at it to see if the name is on that wrist - it is but due to Beca's leather jacket, she can't see what it says.

"Stacie. Conrad. Stacie Conrad." She says, flushing from embarrassment. She takes and shakes Beca's hand. She sees Beca's eyes flick down to her wrist - the one that has her soulmates name - and then straight back into her eyes.

"Well, hello, Stacie Conrad." Beca smirks. "I am so sorry for bumping into you. It was completely my fault. How can I apologise?"

"Well," she let's go of Beca's hand. "You've already said sorry twice. I think you've apologised." Stacie comments.

"I was more thinking dinner?" Beca says smoothly. "I could cook you something?"

"Okay. But what if I don't Like you? Then I'm just stuck at your house." Stacie smirks.

"Damn. How did you figure out my plan already?" Beca jokes and laughs. Stacie joins in and then continues the banter.

"I can read minds." She winks.

"Prove it. What am I thinking about right now?" Beca asks.

"Pizza." Stacie guesses. Beca gasps and looks completely shocked.

"I can't believe it. You lied to me." Beca says.

"Fine then. What were you thinking about?" Stacie asks.

"How to get your number." Beca, once again, replies smoothly. Stacie does her best not to swoon at the stranger.

"That was 100% smooth."

"Did it work?" Beca asks hopefully.

"It did. Okay, give me your phone?" Beca handed her phone to Stacie and smiles. Stacie adds her phone number to her contacts list and names her contact 'Stacie (Grocery Store Girl)' she takes a quick selfie and sets it as her picture in the contact.

"Hey, quick question, what names your tattoo?" Beca asks.

"It's Bec. Why?" Stacie saves the contact.

"No reason. Just wondering." Stacie hands Beca's phone back to her.

"You asked me a quick question, now it's my turn. Where are you from?"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious but I'm from London, England." Beca answers. "So I'll call you and we can set something up?"

"Yeah, for sure." Stacie answers.

-o0o-

Stacie gets a text about three hours later. (She definitely wasn't counting and she most definitely wasn't waiting for the text.) she's sat in her living room with Aubrey and Chloe when the 'ping' resonates around the room.

Beca (2:03 pm) : Hey, this is Beca Mitchell, from the shop?

She adds the contact to her phone and texts back.

Stacie (2:04 pm) : Hey, Yeah, I remember. How are you?

Beca (2:04 pm) : I'm good. What about you?

"Who are you talking to?" Aubrey asks.

"No one." Stacie says quickly.

Stacie (2:05 pm) : I'm great. Are you texting me to set something up? Because you said you'd call. *smirking emoji*

Her text is read and a call comes through a minute later. She excuses herself and makes her way to the kitchen of her house.

"Hello?" Beca says.

"Hi." Stacie answers.

"So, I texted but I remember saying that I would call to set up a date." Beca says.

"I remember that too." Stacie replies. "So I'm free Wednesday and Thursday, what's good for you?" She asks.

"Thursdays good." Beca answers. "So Thursday?"

"Thursday." Stacie confirms.

"I'll pick you up and we can go out." Beca says.

"I recall you saying that you'd cook for me." Stacie comments. "What happened to that?"

"Well I didn't want you to be stuck at my house. But I can if you want?" Beca says. "I'll even cook at your place if it would make you feel better."

"Okay, sure." Stacie smiles goofily and leans on her counter. "I'll text the address."

"Great. I'll see you Thursday at 7?" Beca asks.

"See you Thursday." Stacie says and ends the call. She puts her phone down onto the counter, squeals and shakes her fists in excitement.

"Well, that's obviously not no one if they have you this excited. Spill." Chloe says from behind her. Stacie jumps out of her skin and spins to face the redhead.

"Jesus Christ." Stacie puts her hand on her chest in order to stop her heart from beating so frantically.

"Thanks, But Chloe will do."

"Fuck you." Stacie laughs. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Come on. Spill. Who is making Stacie Conrad squeal?" Stacie grabs her phone and leads Chloe back into the living room and sits on the sofa opposite Chloe and Aubrey.

"Her name is Beca Mitchell-"

"Beca Mitchell? Like the Beca Mitchell?" Chloe interrupts.

"I don't...What do you mean?" Stacie asks.

"The musician, Beca Mitchell. Google her." Aubrey says.

Stacie pulls her phone out from her back pocket and opens google. She types Beca Mitchell and surely enough, there is the woman that ran into her at the grocery store.

"Oh my god. How did I not notice?" Stacie says. "She sings one of my favourite songs. I didn't even think about that."

"So is it?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." Stacie says. "Oh my god. She's British and a musician. I'm literately going to die on Thursday."

"You're seeing her on Thursday? Like this Thursday in four days?" Chloe asks.

"Yes."

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asks.

"She coming here to cook something for me." Stacie says.

"She can cook?" Chloe asks.

"We'll find out on Thursday."

-o0o-

It's Thursday.

Beca should be here in about three hours and Stacie is freaking out.

Currently she's running around tidying up the house she already cleaned the day before. She stands up straight and looks around, not pleased with how it looks - even though it's completely spotless - but she knows that if she continues, she won't have enough time to shower and get ready.

She gets out of the shower about 1 and a half hours before Beca gets there and she's practically pulling an Aubrey - aka stress vomiting. She wears a navy blue sleeveless A-line dress with lace embellishments across the chest and matching heels. It was about 30 minutes before Beca was due to arrive when she gets a text.

Beca (6:27 pm) : are you sure you still wanna have this date? I won't hate you if you say no.

Stacie (6:28 pm) : Yes I still wanna go in this date with you. I'm excited to see what you make.

Beca (6:28 pm) : I'll be there soon then. See ya.

She doesn't text back, instead she texts Chloe and Aubrey in their group chat.

Stacie (6:30 pm) : Guys, I'm freaking out. What am I going to do?

Chloe (6:31 pm) : Stacie, chill. You're going to be totally fine. This date is going to be amazing and you're going to have an amazing time.

Aubrey (6:32 pm) : Exactly. You don't have to worry. You never know, she could be your soulmate.

Stacie (6:32 pm) : What do you mean 'she could be your soulmate'? Why would you think that?

Aubrey (6:33 pm) : Well her name is Beca. Your soulmates nickname is Bec. I'm not saying that she's the one and you should marry her tonight, I'm just saying it's a possibility.

Stacie (6:34 pm) : Okay, can we stop talking about Beca being my soulmate and talk about something completely different. What are you guys doing tonight?

Chloe (6:35 pm) : Were totally gonna fuck all over our apartment. *Wink Face Emoji*

Aubrey (6:35 pm) : WTF Chloe!

Stacie (6:37 pm) : Thanks for the distracter guys. I really needed it. I'll tell you how it went later maybe. And if I don't call you tonight then it's probably going really well. Like really well. *Wink Face Emoji*

Chloe (6:40 pm) : Haha speak later Stace. Love you.

Stacie (6:41 pm) : Love you guys too.

Stacie has about 15 minutes before her doorbell rings, announcing Beca's arrival, so she sits on her couch waiting nervously. When the bell does ring, she jumps a little and gets up to answer the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Beca asks once the door opens.

"I'm great. And you?" Stacie replies, stepping aside and motioning for Beca to come in, she steps in carrying a grocery bag.

"Amazing." Beca replies. "Where is the kitchen?" She questions.

"This way." Stacie leads the blue eyed brunette to the kitchen and tells her where everything is. She also tell her how to turn everything on and then sits down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What have you got?" She asks.

"I have...beer, red wine, white wine, water or soda?"

"I know this is going to make me look like a stereotypical Brit, but have you got any tea?" Beca asks.

"Uh Yeah." Stacie laughs. "I'll make you some. Sugar?" She replies.

"Two please. Thanks." Beca says. "I should have texted and asked if you were allergic to anything."

"That's okay. I'll eat literally anything." Stacie says.

"That's good to know." Beca smirks and starts getting things out of her bag. Stacie makes her a cup of tea and herself a coffee.

"Thanks." Beca says. "So I'm making a Pasta Bolognese Bake. How does that sound?" She asks.

"That sounds amazing. I can't really cook so I don't have that many home cooked meals. It'll be nice to have one." They continue to talk until Beca brings up a certain topic.

"So, where do you work?" She asks.

"I'm a therapist. I help teens and young children with any mental health issues they have." Stacie says. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm a singer songwriter. Maybe you've heard any of my stuff?" Beca asks.

"Maybe. Give me a sec." she pulls out her phone and opens Spotify. She searches Beca's name and plays her favourite song. "I love this song." Stacie says.

"You had no idea?" Beca asks shocked.

"To be completely honest, I found out on Sunday when you texted me. I was with my friends and I told them who you were, and they told me to google you. But, I don't normally look at the names of artists. I prefer to focus on the message of the song I'm listening to. If I find an artist that I really like, I'll listen o more of their stuff. But normally I just listen to the music." Stacie answers.

"That's...exactly how I feel. I debated not using my name, just to let people focus on my message. But my manager said that it would probably take away from my music more." Stacie gives a confused face so Beca continues. "People love to know things. He thought that if I didn't use my name that people would ignore the music and focus on trying to figure out who I am."

"That's a really good point." Stacie says. "So, you know what my soulmates name is, but I don't know yours. Who's the lucky person?" Stacie asks.

"Well, it's a girl, well I hope. And I've already met her, but I don't think she's realised yet." Beca says.

"She might have."

"Maybe. But I doubt it. She might have thought about it but forgotten about it straight away." Beca comments.

"Okay."

"Dinner is almost ready. Where are the plates?" Beca asks. "And the cutlery."

"I'll get them." Stacie stands and grabs two plates and hands them to Beca and two sets cutlery and places them on the table. (One set at the end of the table and the other to the left.)

Beca plates the food and carries it to the table. She passes Stacie one of the plates (using the hand that has the name tattooed on it) giving Stacie a clear view of what the name says.

"Stace." Stacie says.

"What? Oh." Beca replies. She places her plate in the other space and sit down. "Okay, So. My soulmate is Stace. I'm assuming that it's you because yours is Bec. That's my nickname. I'm hoping yours is Stace. Please say it is?" Beca asks.

"It is. So we're soulmates?" Stacie says.

"I think so. When I met you I felt a - this is going to sound really cheesy but - I felt a connection. Like I instantly felt a bond. I guess that's what happens. Is that what you felt?"

"I didn't understand what it was at first, but that's exactly what it felt like." Stacie confirms. "Wait, you said before that you knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was nervous that it wasn't you and I was just imagining things. I'm not imagining things am I? You feel this connection between us?" Beca asks motioning between them.

"Yeah, Bec. I do." Stacie says. She looks directly into Beca's eyes and smiles when she sees Beca's eyes drop to her lips. She copies Beca's actions but leans closer towards her. She continues until they're sharing the air between them.

Suddenly, Beca surges forward and attaches her lips to Stacie's.

-o0o-

6 Months Later...

-o0o-

"Hey, Stace?" Beca calls.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Where did we put the new toothpaste?" Stacie gets out of bed and comes behind Beca to wrap her arms around her waist.

She reaches into the drawer next ti the sink and pulls out a new tube of toothpaste. "Here." She kisses Beca's neck and then looks at her through the mirror.

"You look so beautiful right now." Beca says. She forgets about brushing her teeth for bed and turns to face Stacie. She kisses her and smiles.

"We're moving tomorrow." Beca whispers.

"Yes we are. I can't believe that I got so lucky." Stacie says, matching Beca's volume.

"I'm the lucky one." Beca kisses Stacie. "I'm happy we're buying this house together. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too." Stacie says. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Stacie Conrad’s Soulmate 2

Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Summary : Beca, head cheerleader and Stacie, photographer, bump into each other and hit it off. Popular!Beca and Photographer!Stacie (Soulmate AU. The soulmates chosen name appears in their own handwriting on the wrist of their soulmate.)

I've decided to make these a series of Steca soulmate OneShots. I thought that that would be a cool idea and if you were hoping for a continuation of the last chapter, I'm sorry about that but I might, in a later chapter, make a sequel.

If you have any prompts for soulmate AU's you want, send them to me. Only rule, they have to be Steca and soulmates.

Enjoy.

-o0o-

As senior, Beca Mitchell, walked through the halls of her high school, she thought about who's name she would get.

It was a well known fact among the world that when a teenager turns 18, their blessed with the name of the person they're destined to spend the rest of their lives with. The name will appear on Beca's wrist in her soulmates handwriting. (Beca thinks that it's super cute.)

She walks with her best friends, Chloe and Aubrey, to cheer practice, (Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that Beca Mitchell is the most popular girl in the school? Head cheerleader. She was the girl that everyone wants and everyone wants to be.) when suddenly she bumps into someone she's never met before. They both fall to the floor but the girl stands quickly.

"I am so sorry." She says. Chloe stretches her hand down to Beca to help her up.

"Hey, it's okay." Beca replies. Once she's stood, she can finally see this girl. She look absolutely beautiful, but the kind were the person doesn't even know it. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and green and they're bright and captivating. Beca can't seem to look away. She doesn't look at Chloe and Aubrey when she speaks. "I'll catch up with you guys." Keeping her eyes focused on the girl in front of her Beca waves Chloe and Aubrey off when they tried to convince her to come along.

Once they finally leave, beca speaks again. "What's your name?"

"Stacie, Conrad." Beca holds her hand out for the girl to take.

"I'm Beca Mitchell. Are you new here?" Stacie takes the hand and shakes it.

"Yeah. Kinda sucks starting senior year at a new school." Stacie says.

"I could only imagine. Do you know where your going?" Beca asks.

"Umm...well, I'm meant to be going to cheerleading tryouts but I don't know where they are?" Stacie says.

"I'm headed there now. I'm head cheerleader so I can show you." Beca only now realised that they still haven't let go of each other's hands and then removes the (very soft) hand from her grip. "It's this way." Beca directs. "So, where you from?"

"Tampa, Florida." Stacie answers.

"Why did you move to LA?" Beca asks.

"My Dad is opening a record label so we moved here, the city of angels." Stacie replies.

"Cool, I want to be a singer/songwriter when I leave school but I'm going to go to college first. CalArts hopefully. Their music program is amazing. What about you?"

"Well, I'm really into photography, as you could probably tell by the camera around my neck. I'm going to study Photography and Media at CalArts. I've already applied." Stacie says.

"That's really cool." They arrive at the gym and Beca stops. "Here we are. I'll see you around Conrad." Beca winks and walks through the doors of the gym.

Stacie stays still for a moment but quickly moves through the doors just as Beca did.

-o0o-

After tryouts (which went very well, Beca thinks) she heads to her first period of the day. Although, she can't stop thinking about Stacie. She suspects that Stacie could be her soulmate, but doesn't know. Beca feels a connection with Stacie. In the few minutes that she got to know Stacie, Beca can relate to a lot of what the girl said.

She walks into the classroom of her AP Arts Class (the class isn't about actual art, it's more performing and media art) and who does she see? Stacie Conrad herself. Sitting in the seat that is always open next to her.

Beca makes her way over to her usual seat (the one next to the that is occupied by Stacie) and sits down. Stacie doesn't notice at first because she's doing something on her camera. Beca watches as she then brings the camera up to her face and point it at the room in front of her. (Beca doesn't really know why she would take a picture of the front of the classroom, it's a total mess) Stacie takes a few shots and the pulls away to look at the pictures. She smiles so Beca assumes that she likes them.

"Welcome. I am Miss Abernathy McCadden But you can call me Gail. The first thing that we are going to do is take a look at the people next to you because anytime there is an assignment it will be done with them. The first assignment is photography. That is what today's lesson is about. You now have 10 minutes to introduce yourselves to one another. Go." Fail turns to the whiteboard behind her and Stacie turns to face Beca.

"Oh. Hi again." Stacie says.

"Hey." Beca replies. "This project is right up your alley. Photography?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of all the different ways I could have you." Beca chokes on her drink and Stacie blushes bright red. "I did not mean it that way, we'll..." Stacie shakes her head. "No I definitely meant about taking pictures. That's all."

Beca smirks. "Shame. I was looking forward to all of those ways."

Gail gets everyone's attention. "Okay..." she starts. The assignment. Each of you will work with your partner. One of you is the photographer and the other will model. The topic of the pictures will be 'Blue'. And before you ask, yes the colour blue. So that no one is a t a disadvantage, there is an even amount of photographers and musicians in this room. Pair up." Gail waits a few minute while people pair up and then continues. "You will need 10 photographs that will be presented to the class in 4 weeks time. You only have one week to take the photos and the remaining 3 weeks is for the selection and editing of the photos.

-o0o-

It's Stacie.

The name on Beca's arm is Stacie.

Beca is pretty sure that Stacie hasn't got her name yet but Beca will find out when she's going to get it.

-o0o-

"So..." Beca says. She and Stacie are currently in the music room in school taking pictures for their assignment. "When's your birthday?"

"It's in a few weeks. Why?" Stacie asks.

"Just wondering." Beca sits at the piano and rests her fingers on the keys. "Who do you think your name is?"

"I don't know, but I hope that they aren't stuck up or uptight. I can't stand those kinds of people." Stacie answers.

"Me too." Beca replies. "Where do you want me now?" She questions as she stands from the piano.

"Come with me." Stacie says as she packs her equipment. Beca is led to the photography studio their school have and is told to grab a stool and place it in the middle of the backdrop. "Sit on the stool a little side on and look directly into the camera." Beca does as told and is directed into different positions. "Okay, get rid of the stool and come sit on the floor where the stool was. What I want you to do is pout your feet to the corner of the backdrop and bring one of your knees up to your chest. Rest your arm over you knee and look straight into the camera." Beca does as directed and Stacie smiles brightly. "Okay that should do. We have some really good ones. I will edit them and send them to you." Stacie says. "I'll see you around." Stacie rushes off before Beca has the chance to talk anymore to her.

-o0o-

It's the day they have to turn in their assignments and Beca is nervous. She hasn't looked at the pictures (she wanted it to be a surprise) but Stacie have them in last week. Gail set up a small gallery of the classes photos. Thank god there's only like 10 people in this class. Stacie seems quite proud of her work but Beca is nervous as to what they look like. She's developed a new habit, whenever she gets anxious she rubs where her tattoo of Stacie's name is inked into the side of her wrist where her pinky finger is.

"They look awesome. Chill out." Stacie reassures.

"Okay." Beca says.

When Gail finally shows everyone the pictures, Beca is shocked by the outcome of theirs.

"They...they look amazing." Beca says.

"I told you." Stacie replies.

"Okay, take a look at all of the photos because you are going to vote for the best ones. Each pair will submit a price that they want to be voted on and then we will all vote the best one. Start."

"Oh my god. You know?" Beca asks. Beca stares directly at the picture that Stacie took when she was sat on the floor. The image being fully black and white apart from her eyes m, which were the normal colour, the only colour in the piece. While her arm rested over her knee, her soulmate name was fully on display for everyone to see.

"Yeah, I know, but it's cool." Stacie smiles. "Because..." Stacie pulls up her sleeve and shows Beca the tattoo of her name in her neat bubbly handwriting is in the exact same position that hers is.

"Oh..." Beca freezes.

Stacie sees Beca's state and decides to take a chance.

Stacie moves forward to Beca and attaches her lips to Beca's, shocking the head cheerleader. Beca comes to and joins in the kiss, moving her lips against Stacie's. She pulls back and looks into Stacie's eyes.

"Hi." Beca whispers.

"Hey."

-o0o-

Don't forget to send me any prompt ideas you have for this fic.

Byeee


	3. Stacie Conrad’s Soulmate 3

Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Summary : Beca goes to visit Stacie a few months after the USO tour and when she meets Bella, the total unexpected happens leading to something even more unexpected. (Soulmate AU. The soulmates name appears in their own handwriting on the wrist of their soulmate after the age of 25.)

-o0o-

"Hey Bellas!" Stacie shouts. She's currently stood outside of her house welcoming all the Bellas to her house in LA. They're here to celebrate Beca and Stacie's birthday. (Beca's being on the 13th of January and Stacie being born on the 15th of the same month, they celebrate on Stacie's birthday.) and, of course, to see baby Bella.

"Stacie!" The Bellas shout in unison.

Beca is the first to grab Stacie into a hug and when she does, she doesn't let go. All the Bellas join the hug and pull back a moment later. Beca doesn't though. She stays attached to Stacie.

"I missed you so much." Beca whispers into Stacie's ear.

"I missed you too Bec." Stacie says, matching Beca's volume.

"Alright Lovebirds. Break it up. I wanna see the mini Stacie." Beca flushes at Fat Amy's comment and let's go of Stacie reluctantly. The Bellas all grab their bags from the cabs they took and lets Stacie lead them into the house. All the Bellas leave their bags in the hall and follow Stacie.

"Bella is in the living room. Try not to be too loud." Stacie warns.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet Bella." Beca says.

Once they get to the living room, Stacie leads the group of women over to her daughter and introduces them all.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are Mommy's friends. Can you say Mommy?" Stacie asks. Bella only babbles and laughs. "I can't, for the life of me, get her to say anything."

Beca is the first to approach Bella and she sits down next to the girl. "Hey, Bella. I'm Beca." Beca holds out her hand and Bella, surprisingly, takes and shakes it, laughing as she does. "Can I play with you?" Bella doesn't answer but she hands Beca a block, the toy she was playing with, and picks up another one for herself.

Stacie watches with adoration in her eyes. She can't believe the sight in front of her. Stacie has always had a thing for Beca, she's never known how to explain it, but she has a thing for Beca. She feels like Beca feels the same - exhibit A being the hug about 10 minutes ago, when she didn't want to let go - and she feels like she has for a long time but, they were both waiting until they turned 25. When the youngest of the soulmates, turns 25, tattoos of their names appear on the wrists of their soulmates. Stacie is excited to see if she can finally go for it with Beca. But when she thinks about it again, she cares more about Bella than she capfuls anyone, soulmate or not, and she wouldn't do anything that would harm her in anyway.

But seeing this, Beca and Bella interacting, she thinks that, if Beca is her soulmate, then she would stick by her and Bella no matter what.

-o0o-

It's a few days before their birthdays when it happens.

Bella says her first word.

Mama.

"Mama." Bella says. Stacie looks up at Bella to see who's holding her just in time for her to say it again. "Mama." Beca, the one holding Bella, looks shocked and when she meets Stacie's eyes, it's for a split second before Stacie runs off into the bathroom.

"Chloe. Hold Bella." Beca hands Bella over to Chloe and then she stands and runs after Stacie.

"Stace, come on." She knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" She asks.

She hears the door unlock so she opens it and enters, closing it behind her.

"Stacie, I am so-" she's cut off before she can continue.

"I'm such a bad mom." Stacie says.

"No, you're not." Beca reasons.

"I've been with her since she was born, you've been here about a week and she's already calling you 'Mama'. I'm a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother. You're amazing and I think that you're the most amazing mother I've ever known." Beca says. "And so what if Bella called me Mama? That doesn't make you any less of her mother. It just means that she likes me. I think."

Stacie laughs and hugs Beca. They stay like that for a while before Chloe comes and checks on them.

-o0o-

It's the night before Stacie's birthday, day after Beca's. Beca doesn't have a name tattooed on her wrist - a good sign for her and Beca being soulmates.

Stacie is excited for midnight. She finally gets to know if Beca is her soulmate.

-o0o-

There is about 30 minutes until midnight and Stacie is getting ready to go to the bathroom to wait and see if her tattoo appears. She waits another 10 minutes before she does.

What she doesn't know is that Beca has done the exact same thing. She's already in the bathroom that Stacie was going to go in and is sat on the lid of the toilet.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stacie leaves immediately.

"No, no. Come in. It's fine." Beca says. "I'm just getting some time away from the Bellas. I love them, but they can be loud sometimes." Stacie gives Beca a pointed look. "Okay, all of the time." They both laugh. "Are you excited to see if your name comes?" Beca asks.

"I am, I want to know who it is. I'm just hoping that it's someone that I already know." Stacie's says. "Then we won't have to do all the nervous first dates - well we could still do the first dates - but it wouldn't be awkward, you know?" Stacie adds.

"Yeah, I totally get it." Beca replies.

"Well, only 5 minutes." They stay in silence until they both let out a sharp gasp of pain. "I didn't know it was going to hurt, damn." She grips the area on the side of her wrist where the name is.

"I know right, that hurt like a bitch." Beca replies. Stacie sees that Beca is also holding her wrist, the exact same way that she is.

Stacie instantly removes her hand from her wrist and reads the name.

'Rebekah'

Stacie's eyes snap up to Beca who's looking at her weirdly. She slowly removes her hand from her wrist and reads the name.

'Anastasia'

Beca's eyes meet Stacie's and she smiles uncontrollably.

"So..."

"So..." Beca repeats. "What does yours say?"

"It says 'Rebekah'. And yours?"

"'Anastasia'." She says. "And it looks like your handwriting." Before Stacie can comprehend what's happening, Beca's lips are on hers. It takes her a second but her brain catches up and she moves her lips against Beca's. Beca moans at Stacie shifting her position against her lips and Beca swipes her tongue across Stacie's, requesting access. Stacie grants it, but before they can explore each other's mouths, the doors bursts open.

"Hey, What- Oh!" Cynthia-Rose says.

Stacie practically throws herself backwards into the bathroom sink while Beca goes in the opposite direction, towards the toilet.

"Hey, CR. What's up?" Stacie says, annoyance edging her voice.

"We were just wondering what you guys were doing. I guess now I know." She says. "I'll see you later." And with that she leaves, but not before looking at Beca, who's gaze is fixed as a glare at CR.

Once the door is closed Beca drops down onto the toilet seat and rests her head in her hands. She stays that way until she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah, just fighting the urge to kiss you again." Beca laughs. It turns into a soft smile when Stacie presses her lips softly against hers. Stacie doesn't take the kiss any further, instead pulling away a moment later.

"We should probably go out there and face them." She says.

"We probably should." Beca pecks Stacie's lips one last time before she grabs her hand and stands. Beca leads Stacie out of the bathroom and to the living room to see all the Bellas sat on the couch, floor and armchair.

"Well, well, we'll..." Chloe says. She smirks and Beca blushes slightly. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No." Beca says and shrugs.

"What?" Fat Amy asks. "CR just told all of us that the two of you were lacking in the bathroom."

"If you let me finish. I would have said, 'No, but I guess we can show you.'" Beca adds. She looks to her side and nods to Stacie. Beca slowly lifts their joined hands and shows the Bellas the newest tattoo on her arm.

"You're soulmates?" Emily asks excitedly.

"Yeah, legacy. We are." Stacie says.


	4. Stacie Conrad’s Soulmate 4

Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Summary : Stacie's been on one too many dates. The one time she feels it could possibly go somewhere, she gets stood up. Thank god the waitress cute. (Soulmate AU. When you meet the one, you just know.)

Quick thanks to everyone sending me prompts for this one-shot fic. I really appreciate all the suggestions and some of the things said to me with the prompts really boosts my ego. Thanks.

On to the story...

-o0o-

"I just don't think that we really connected."

"We had nothing in common."

"She was too immature for me."

All excuses Stacie Conrad has used to her friends after every single date she's been on in the last year. There is so many more but I wouldn't want to bore you.

They all knew the real reason for Stacie ghosting everyone of her dates the morning after. It was because it was a well known fact that when you meet the one for you, you know. They don't tell you how you'll know, just that you'll know. Stacie could have met the one for her already and missed it, but she's been willing to take that risk.

Tonight though, she feels like this girl could lead somewhere. Her name is Sarah and she is 24 (the same age as Stacie). She's a tall blonde who works in accounting.

Stacie seems to have arrived first and sits in a booth of a small hole-in-the-wall diner. She's given a menu and decides to look through it before Sarah gets there.

-o0o-

A long hour later and finally, she accepts that she's been stood up. And she doesn't really get it because, look at her. She's a freaking model, literately. (While up and coming, she's still a model.) she decided to order a coffee so she approaches the counter and when she gets there she can't help but stumble over her words.

"Umm...can I-Large coffee, cream and sugar please?" She asks.

"Yeah. That'll be $1.50." The woman says. Stacie hands over the money and it's the first time that she looks into the waitresses eyes. She almost drops the money onto the counter. Thankfully the waitresses - Beca as the name tag says - hand is underneath hers so she catches the money. "What table are you at? I'll bring it over when it's done." Stacie points at the table she's sat at and then thanks her before practically running back to the table.

What has just happened?

That waitress - Beca - was a total babe. Stacie couldn't help but fan girl a little. The woman was mega levels of hot.

The way her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders in light waves, the way it shines. Her killer smile that never left her face and those eyes. Oh God. Stacie thinks that she could die from looking into those eyes for a long period of time. The way that they shine, the colour, - a navy blue, similar to cobalt - Damn.

Let's not forget that outfit. The tight low-cut black mid-sleeved shirt and black ripped skinny jeans left nothing to the imagination. Her cleavage was practically pouring out of the t-shirt. And those jeans looked way too tight around her ass. And the piercings. One in her left Helix, Lobe and Tragus and two in her right Lobe and a Scaffold in her right forward Helix to her Helix too. Don't forget the hoop in the side of her nose. And they're only the ones she can see.

Stacie has to admit, she's a sucker for piercings. And tattoos.

Stacie wonders if she has any tattoos.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Beca comes over to her with the coffee and sits in front of her with her own mug.

"Hope you don't mind, but when you ordered your coffee, I couldn't help but feel...something." Beca says, she then looks confused at her own word, but quickly explains. "I don't know what, but...it was weird. I feel like, like I know you? That sounds weird right?" Beca laughs.

"It does, but I get what you mean." Stacie replies. They both take a sip of their coffee and then Beca smiles.

"I know this'll sound weird but your coffee order says a lot about your personality."

"Does it?" Beca nods. "What does mine say about me then?" Stacie asks.

"It tells me that you have a dual personality. On the one hand, you are organized and put-together. But on the other hand, you love to cut loose and get a little messy. Each day, you find yourself trying to strike the perfect balance between the logical and creative sides of your brain." Beca says. "You are someone whose minimalist side enjoys the taste of coffee and whose spontaneous side loves the sweet taste of sugar."

"That is...very accurate. Okay, miss Black Coffee. What does yours say about you?" Stacie questions.

"That I lead a minimalistic lifestyle. That I don't need flashy clothes or gaudy jewellery to express myself. I prefer to say in the background." She says. "Also that I enjoy being organised and that I get on well with people who add a bit of spontaneity to their life. Much like you cream and sugar people." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Quite accurate, I might add."

"Well, I guess we'll get on swimmingly then." Stacie says.

-o0o-

Those 10 minutes turn into an hour.

That hour turns into two and those two, into three and so on.

Stacie looses track of everything that they've talked about, all she knows is that they've stayed up the whole night talking and she doesn't regret it one bit.

They're now stood outside the diner and Beca is locking the door (even though the person coming for their shift will be here in like 45 minutes) and, once she finishes, Beca stands in front of Stacie.

"This is going to sound weird-" Beca starts.

"Almost every sentence that you've spoken tonight has started off with that."

"-But, I feel like I've known you forever, even though it's only been a few hours."

"A few hours? Bec, it's almost 7am. We've been talking for about 8 and a half hours." Stacie laughs.

"Tonight has been amazing. Hopefully we can do it again sometime?" Beca asks.

"We will most definitely do this again." Stacie replies. "Crazy thought, but, I think we're like, soulmates." Stacie laughs.

"Perfect." Beca smiles before stepping closer and pressing her lips against Stacie's. "I think I'm falling for you."

"That's perfect, because I think I'm falling for you too." Stacie says.

-o0o-

"So how was your date with Sarah?" Aubrey, one of Stacie's best friends asks.

"Who?"

"Sarah, the girl you went out with last night. Judging by the look on your face face, I'm going to say pretty well."

"Oh, no. It went horribly. She stood me up." Stacie answers.

"Then what's with the huge grin?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the waitress is my soulmate. We spent the whole night, and I mean the whole night, just talking. From about 8pm until 6 the next morning." Stacie sighs dreamily. "She's amazing, you would hate her, but I'm falling for her. Her names Beca and she's literately the most sexy, beautiful, hot, woman on this earth. No joke."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

-o0o-

"I love you." Beca says. "And I know it's only been like a month, but I love you. I'm in love with you." Stacie attack's Beca with a kiss.

"I love you too."

-o0o-

Don't forget to send me prompts : )


	5. Stacie Conrad’s Soulmate 5

Stacie Conrad's Soulmate

Summary : Beca hears a voice in her head but it isn't hers. Well, hers is there too but there's another one. She told her mother about it but she said that it's Beca's soulmate's thoughts and that she has to use those to work out who it is. (Soulmate AU. You can hear their voice and you use that to work out who it is.)

This one isn't as long as the others.

Enjoy...

-o0o-

"When x is 7 what is y?" Beca groans. Her soulmate.

Don't get her wrong, she can't wait to meet her but Beca wishes she would stop doing math so loud.

Her mother told her that she needed to uses what her soulmate thinks to work out who it is.

So far she's learned that it's a girl. She likes math and science. This girl has an amazing voice and that she loves to sing. Beca knows the girl knows she's hot and isn't shy about herself.

Oh, how could Beca forget, and a healthy sex life. Very healthy.

She has to admit, it's kind of hot, in a non stalkerish way, to listen to her soulmates thoughts during sex. Normally the woman has a great time, but occasionally there's a guy who's dick is too small or there's a girl who had no oral skills.

She just really wants to know her name.

-o0o-

"Fuck." Stacie laughs. Her soulmate.

Stacie can't wait to meet her. Stacie has realised that her soulmate thinks the most random things. Her dad told her that she should use this opportunity to find things out about her soulmate so she can figure out who it is.

So far she's learned that it's a girl. She likes pizza but then she likes working out. (Which didn't make sense to her but...) She's learned that this girl hates movies but loves music. Stacie loves the woman's voice, it's very smooth and when she hears the woman sing along in her head to music...Stacie all but melts. She has a deep, sultry alto voice and Stacie loves it.

"Shit, ow. That hurt." Her soulmate thinks.

"Stacie." Aubrey says. "Are you paying attention?"

-o0o-

Beca's at the gym one night (she prefers to come at night time because there's less people) and she hears her soulmate thinking again but then she looks around and the voice cuts off as soon as she looks at a tall brunette women on a mat near some mirrors. The girl must've been hearing Beca think because as soon as Beca looks at this brunette, said brunette looks around and finds Beca's gaze. Beca smiles and tilts her head suspiciously at the woman. The brunette stands up from the mat she was sat on and turns towards Beca. Beca tilts her head the opposite way and smirks at the woman. This seems to semi-provoke the woman as she walks over to Beca at a moderate speed.

"Hi." She says. All of a sudden, the voice is back in her mind but, now, it's not only random tidbits. It's full thoughts and sentences.

"Hey." Beca replies. The other girls eyes widen.

"Oh my god. It's her..."

"Damn." Beca thinks as her eyes roam up and down the woman's body. "That is...hot."

"I'm Stacie Conrad. You are?" She asks.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell." She smirks.

"So, can I take you to dinner? What do you think about pizza?" Stacie questions.

"I think pizza sounds amazing right about now." Beca replies.

"Awesome." Stacie says. "Let me get my things and I'll meet you out front?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They both make their way to the locker room and end up being in the lockers next to each other.

"Well, this is weird. I thought you were going to be on the other side of the locker room so I could think about this for a moment." Stacie says.

"Well, go ahead, don't let me stop you." Beca smirks.

"Beautiful woman standing right next to me." Stacie thinks.

"Thanks." Beca says.

"What?" Stacie asks. "I didn't say anything." She seems to realise that Beca can hear her thoughts just as she can her Beca's and nods.

"I know." Beca smirks as she grabs her gym bag and says "I'll see you outside." Beca winks and moves towards the door. "Oh and I think you're beautiful too." And with that, she leaves and sits on the bench outside of the Gym. She waits for about 5 minutes before she sees Stacie push open the door of the gym.

"Hey." Beca says.

"Hey, ready?" Stacie asks and Beca nods. "So, are we going to a restaurant or are we going back to one of our apartments? Because I'm not up for being around people."

"I'm down for anything."

"I'll bare that in mind." Stacie winks at Beca.

"I meant that I don't mind where we eat but do keep it in mind." Beca smirks.

"That's good to know. Okay, mine or your place?"

"Which is closer?" Beca asks. "I'm about 20 minutes from here."

"I'm only 5 minutes from here. We'll go to my place. You're not allergic to-"

"Dogs? No, i love dogs." Beca cuts her off.

Upon arriving at Stacie's apartment, Beca lets the other brunette lead her to her apartment. When Stacie opens the door Beca smiles. It look so cozy, much nicer than her apartment. She's glad they came here instead of her place.

"What pizza are you feeling?" Stacie questions.

"Ooh. Good question. How about...ham and pineapple?" Beca asks.

"That's my favourite." Stacie says.

"Well, it's my favourite too." Beca replies.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Stacie asks. "I feel like we're going to be up late tonight."

"I don't put out on the first date." Beca jokes.

"You know I meant talking!" Stacie laughs.

"I know." Beca laughs along. "You have an amazing laugh. Very melodic." Beca smiles.

"So do you."

"So, Beca Mitchell, tell me, where do you work?" Stacie asks.

"I'm a producer at Interscope Records. What about you?"

"I'm still in school. I'm getting my PhD in Physics." Stacie answers.

"Where do you go?"

"USC."

"Oh, my sister goes there. Chloe Beale? Maybe you know her."

"Your Chloe's sister

?" Stacie asks. "God, she kept telling me that we needed to meet. I guess she was right."

"Yeah." There's a knock on the door and Beca tells Stacie that she'll get it.

"Umm...Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Howard. I'm looking for Stacie. Is she here?" The man asks.

"Yeah, she is, one second." Beca closes the door in his face and goes back to the living room where Stacie is sat. "Hey, there's a guy at the door for you, said his names Howard?"

"Howard?" Stacie says excitedly. She jumps up and practically runs to the door.

"Howie!" Beca hears Stacie shout.

"Hey, Stace." The man, Howard, says.

"How have you been?" Beca goes back to the door to see Stacie in Howard's arms. She can't help but get a little jealous until she hears Stacie say in her head "Calm down, Beca, he's 100% gay." Beca laughs at herself and looks down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Good. Quick question. Who's she?" He says.

"Oh, that's Beca, my..." Stacie is stuck on what to call Beca to other people. She's pretty sure Beca is her soulmate but doesn't know if she would tell her friend that. She looks at Beca, who's looking at her, and thinks, because she knows Beca can hear her, "What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want." Beca winks.

"This is Beca, my-Uh. My girlfriend?" Stacie introduces.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Howard says.

Stacie laughs sarcastically. "Funny Howie. I'm telling you."

"Well, then Beca, the girlfriend, it's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out for Beca to shake, which she does.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, What were you two doing before I showed up?" He asks.

"Waiting for pizza." Stacie says.

"Great I'll join you guys."

"You can, but there'll be no pizza for you."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, you'll hate it. And it's too late to change the order." Stacie says. "I think you should go. I'll call you tomorrow, but right now, I would like to spend some time with Beca. So if you'll please?" She gestures towards the door."

"Okay, Okay. I'll go. Definitely call me though." Howard leaves and then there's a knock on the door.

Beca opens it, expecting to see the pizza guy, but sees Chloe.

"Hey, Chlo. What are you doing here?" Beca asks.

"I'm here to see Stacie? We were meant to be studying tonight." Chloe says. "What are you doing here Becs?"

"Well, you see, I was at the gym and I heard my soulmate talk, well, think. And when I looked around I saw Stacie and the voice stopped mid-sentence. And now I can here all of her thoughts. So in kinda thinking that we're soulmates. So yeah." Beca says. Stacie, who's been stood out of Chloe's sight comes into view for Chloe and Chloe smirks at the pair."

"Well then. I'll just leave you guys to it." Chloe smirks. "Oh and Stace, I told you so." And with that, she leaves.

"What...What did she mean?" Beca asks after Stacie closed the door.

"Well, a few months ago, she suggested that we meet. She was going to set it up but last minute, I had a family emergency and couldn't make it." Stacie explains. "After that she's been telling me to meet you but with school, I've just been so busy and haven't had the time."

"Well, now that we have time, why don't we get to know each other?" Beca suggests.

"That sounds good." Stacie says. "But first, can we figure out what's going on with me being able to hear your thoughts or can we talk telepathically?"

"I don't know, can you hear what I'm thinking?" Stacie listens and focuses but doesn't hear anything. She shakes her head and Beca says "can you hear me know?"

"Hey."

"Yeah, So it's talking telepathically. That is so cool!" Stacie exclaims.

"Yeah, how far away do we have to be before it stops, do you think?" Beca asks.

"I don't know." Stacie answers. "But I don't think that it matters."

"True."

As soon as their pizza arrived, they sat on the couch in Stacie's living room and talked for the whole night, and until the sun rise.

"Gosh, I can't believe that we talked into the morning." Stacie says.

"I know, you're so easy to talk to." Beca compliments. Beca looks at her lap and then back up to the woman in front of her. The sun shone through the window exactly right and it highlighted all of Stacie's features perfectly. "You look really beautiful right now." Beca whispers.

Beca smiles lightly and she's pretty sure that Stacie starts to lean in towards her. Or is she the one that's leaning in? Or could it be that both of them are leaning in at the same time? She doesn't know, but someone is moving closer to the other and she's definitely not complaining.

When their foreheads touch and they're sharing their breath, Beca closes the distance by lightly pressing her lips against Stacie's. Beca smiles I tot he kiss and she feels Stacie do the same.

They break apart only a moment later.

"Wow." Stacie whispers so quietly Beca's not even sure it was said.

"That was..." Beca trails off, speechless.

Stacie nods slowly, agreeing with Beca.

Beca removes her forehead from where it was leaning against Stacie's and smiles.

"Would you be totally weirded out if I said that I love you?" Beca asks.

"Would you be totally weirded out if I said that I love you too?"

-o0o-


End file.
